


Flying High

by setoatem96



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setoatem96/pseuds/setoatem96
Summary: An abberant emits an unknown gas during an expedition outside the walls. Levi takes the hit.Aka Levi gets high.





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic. I've seen alot of drunk Levi fics and I thought why not sin further. The stuff Levi says is totally not direct quotes from myself when in a similar situation. Absolutely not. Don't ask me who Gary is, I still have no idea. Enjoy!

****

It was Hange's idea. She desperately wanted any intel on the recent abberant that seemed to appear out of no where. She was confident with the cadets they have, and with Levi and Erwin at the front, they'd be able to carry out her mission with ease. She relied on Levi's pure ability alone that they'd be able to take one down and transport it back to her for testing. She'd never experimented on an abberant before, and after losing sauny and bean, she was feeling incredibly unmotivated.

Levi's gear hooked on to the nape of the aboriginals neck, the Titan's arms swung around frantically in the air, it seemed to know that Levi would be coming at it from above and was planning to swat him down like a fly. He ordered the others to stay back, not wanting to risk any casualties. He manoeuvred himself around the fast, flailing limbs with ease, landing steadily on the Titan's shoulder. Levi drew his blades, readying himself to carve at the Titan's neck. The titan stopped flailing. Levi grimaced. Surely it wasn't going to give up that easily? The Titan's entire frame began to tremble, nearly knocking Levi off of his feet. He dug his blade harshly into the Titan's shoulder, and held on tight. Erwin called back to him.

"Levi, fall back!" He ordered. Levi dismissed this.

"I'm fine!" He yelled. 

Pores opened up on the Titan's back. Levi watched in awe. Levi squinted. Then his eyes widened in horror. The titan excreted a large, foul smelling smoke that knocked the corporal instantly unconscious. 

"Levi!" Erwin cried out. He covered his mouth and nose as he swooped down to catch a falling Levi. He swung the corporal over his shoulder. "We're retreating. Now." He ordered, his voice stricken with panic.

Mikasa, Eren and Armin had been given the task to protect Levi in the trailer as they all quickly retreated back to the walls. Levi was coughing and spluttering. The three could tell by the panic in Erwins voice and his facial expression that he was certain Levi had inhaled something poisonous that would slowly shut down his organs from the inside. They all grimaced. Levi's eyes fluttered open. The corporal scanned his surroundings with bloodshot eyes. He gripped his sides. The three cadets assumed the worst and called out for Erwin. Levi's face did something strange. His mouth turned upwards. 

_Levi was laughing._

\----------

"Erwin this perverted old man is touching me!" Levi groaned, inching away from the unpleasant touch of latex gloves against his skin. Erwin rolled his eyes, sighing and pinched the skin between his brows.

"Levi, that's the doctor." Erwin explained in a some what calm manner, despite being clearly done with Levi's antics. 

"Hey, hey. Shitty glasses." Levi called out to the squad leader. She turned around, facing the smaller man who propped himself up on his elbows to see her properly. "Can titans shit?" 

Erwin groaned. Hange open her mouth to speak but Erwin quickly shook his head, discouraging her. "Don't encourage him when he's like this, please. For everyone's sake." Hange laughed, which caused Levi to laugh almost uncontrollably. The cadets surrounding her shifted uncomfortably. It was incredibly strange to see Levi look so elated and enjoying himself somewhat.

"It's a scientific question." Levi slurred. "They don't have dicks, they don't have cunts-"

"Levi!" Erwin snapped. "That is enough. Watch your tongue." Levi stuck out his tongue at his superior playfully. Erwin groaned once more. Eren and Jean snorted.

"Hange, take our cadets elsewhere. They've been traumatised enough." Hange complied, beckoning the young soldiers to follow her. They were almost all out of the room when Levi called out.

"Jaeger." 

"Levi." Erwin warned. 

"What happens when you're in titan mode and you gotta take a huge ass shi-" Erwin slapped his large hand across the smaller males mouth, muffling his profanities. The squad leader pulled Eren out of the doorway and closed the door behind them, leaving only Erwin, Levi and few medical personnel in the room. 

  
The doctor cleared his throat. "I don't think it's anything too serious." He began, Erwin sighed with relief. "Whatevers in his system will probably clear out in a few hours."

"And his organs? Nothings taken any damage?" Erwin inquired. 

"Not from what I can tell. You may find he'll cough alot, but that's because his body isn't used to inhale such a vast amount of smoke." Erwin nodded. "But other than that, he'll be fine. Just, don't leave him unattended."   
Erwin agreed with the doctor's orders, thanking him and wishing him on his way. Levi squirmed under the hold of Erwin's large palm across his face. Erwin released his grip. 

"Fucking hell, you got big fucking hands, couldn't breathe." Levi stuttered, coughing into his own hand. Levi lay back down, his superior groaning as he slumped himself down on the armchair positioned by the bed.

"Stars look fucking dope."

"Levi, that's the ceiling." Erwin corrected him, burying his face in his hands.

"There's pipes in the ceiling." Levi stated. 

"Yes, Levi. That's our water system." 

"Gary installed those pipes." _Who was Gary?!?_ Erwin thought, internally groaning, this was a _nightmare._ "Did a bang up job. Gary's got it fucking made." 

"This is utterly ridiculous." Erwin complained.

"He's got it good, Erwin. Steady job, steady hands, talented- I mean look what he did with the pipes! Fuckin beautiful." 

Erwin stood abruptly from his chair, Levi pouted, grabbing hold of the older man's forearm with his slender fingers. 

"Where are you going?" Levi asked.

Erwin shrugged his shoulders. 

"Can we get food? I've not eaten since this morning." Levi was still pouting, even in his delirious state, Levi was still somewhat aware of the effects that wobbly bottom lip had on the older male. Erwin sighed.

"Fine. But I'm not letting you out of my sight." Erwin half instructed, not expecting the raven haired man to practically leap out the bed and link his arms with the taller man's.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, darling." Levi mused, pulling Erwin out of the room. Erwin groaned, this was probably a terrible idea.

\-------

Erwin sat Levi down at the wooden table, trying his best to ignore the nonsense spilling out of Levi's otherwise, pretty mouth.

"And that's my theory on why you have such huge eyebrows." 

"Thank you, Levi. Truly enlightening." Erwin replied sarcastically, causing Levi to smirk. Armin, Eren and Mikasa came into the corporal's view. "Erwin 2.0!!" He cheered, laughing hysterically at his own joke. Armin groaned, face palming. Eren shot him a puzzled look. 

"He did that the entire carriage ride back to the walls.." Armin began, Mikasa nodded. "He started asking me if Erwin had been giving me some of his excess eyebrow hair in secret." Eren snorted. The three sat opposite their two superiors and began eating. 

Levi grimaced. "I wanted steak." 

"Levi. There is no steak. We're in the middle of a war." 

Levi grumbled in annoyance, shovelling bread into his mouth. "Still fucking wanted steak." 

Erwin buried his face in his hands for what felt like the millionth time in the past hour. "I think I actually prefer him when he's grumpy and biting my head off." The commander admitted to his cadets. 

"Commander Erwin, Sir." Eren began. "Is the captain drunk?" 

Erwin shook his head. "No he's not." He removed his hands from his face to look at the cadet opposite him. "He's high as a kite." 

Levi looked up at the three of them, eyes dilated and bloodshot.

"Jaeger." Levi's eyes gestured up to the low ceiling. "You see those pipes? Gary installed them." 

Eren turned to his commander, confused. "Sir, who's Gary?"

"A fucking genius." Levi replied, mouth hanging slightly open after he finished his sentence. Erwin sighed, standing up from the table and yanking the smaller male up with him. 

"I think it's time for bed, Levi." Erwin lifted Levi out from the bench, placing him gently on the ground. Levi swung his arms around Erwins neck.

"Your wish is my command, monster dick." Levi pushed himself up on his tip toes, attempting to kiss the older man but a large hand came between their faces. Levi stomped his feet in an almost childlike manner. Erwin picked him up with ease and slung the petite man over his shoulder. 

"Hey, put me down!" Levi protested, hitting Erwins back with his balled fists, kicking Erwins ass with his feet. Erwin quickly wished his cadets goodnight and turned on his heel.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
